The Light Series
by leviosacassie
Summary: An incomplete Snarry series. In the 1st Chapter, Harry is in the dungeons for an unknown reason and Snape is on the lookout for any strange behavior. When Snape eventually finds Harry, things get ugly. Will eventually contain smut.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the sole property of JK Rowling / Universal Pictures. I do not claim these to be mine, and I made no profit in writing this. **

**With that being said, here is a little Snarry fiction. It is incomplete, and I will be adding more chapters later. The first chapter is Rated PG, but later chapters will include smut and will be rated Mature. **

Something didn't feel right. No, something was definitely off. Severus couldn't decide exactly what is was, but he was determined to find out. If there was a student lurking the castle at night, he was going to find out. The Potions Master turned quickly around the corner, his heavy winter cloak billowing behind him as he pivoted into the new corridor.

There was a faint light at the end of the hall. Great, Severus thought. Part of him wanted to believe that this was nothing, and that he could return to his chambers without having to deal with anything. He was tired. Sleep was overcoming him, but he still pressed on, determined to figure out what was going on in his dungeons. Severus had a way with things like this. He could tell when something was wrong. Maybe it was because he was a skilled Legilimens or maybe it was for completely different reason all together.

As he continued down the corridor, the light grew more intense and filled the hall with a warm, amber glow. Severus could feel heat begin to rise as the color of the light grew stronger.

Then it was gone. In a second, the light had dissapeared and Severus was standing in the dark. Pulling out his wand, the Potions Master flicked it and the room lit up in a green, dank glow. This was nothing like the amber that had been previously filling the room. Severus circled around slowly, trying to discover the source of the light.

"Homenum Revelio," he muttered, his words echoing off of the corridor walls. When there was no sign of a person, Severus turned again, his wand at the ready. He repeateded the charm once again. This time, there was an upheaval of air and a few clanging noises. Before Severus could even blink, Harry Potter was standing in front of him - his invisibilty cloak had been swept off of him fallen to the ground.

"Well. Potter." Snape said through his teeth, stepping quickly toward the boy to close him against the wall.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Out." he enunciated, shooting Harry a dark glance as he raised his wand to Harry's cheek.

"Um, yeah. Professor." Harry stammered, shrinking back as his Professor closed in on him.

Harry couldn't truthfully explain why he was down in the dungeons at such a late hour. He felt his mind go blank as he watched Severus twitch with anger in front of him. There was no way that he could tell him the truth. Not now at least.

"Sir, you don't look too good. Rough night?" Harry asked sardonically, letting a small smile escape.

This comment, however, sent Severus over the edge. The Potions Master lifted his shoulders, bucked up, and turned around. Harry was half releaved when Severus began to walk away from him. That was, until, Severus turned back around, directed his wand directly at him, and cast a silent curse that sent bright speaks from the end of his wand.

Harry shot back against the brick wall behind him. This caused him to loose his breath for a quick moment.

"Now! Potter!" Snape shouted, "Tell me what you are doing down here!"

Severus then walked close to Harry, who was still pressed up against the wall. Severus posistioned his hands against the brick on either side of the boy.

Harry stammered, unable to tell his professor the truth. He felt the hot breath escaping from Severus, and he took it in all at once. A warm sensation filled Harry's body, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up and an erection to form in his pants.

Severus was pressed up against Harry, waiting for his answer. Suddenly, Severus felt Harry stir and his hard-on press up against his own leg. The Professor's eyes widened as he noticed that Harry was getting aroused. He took a quick step back, his eyes wide, the look on his face wild.

"What..." Severus stammered, but he was cut off by a blast that had escaped from Harry's wand. Severus raised his own wand at Harry, flicked it and blocked the spell that Harry had cast his way.

"Well how dare you, you insolent little!" he hissed as he stepped forward and cast another silent curse Harry's way.

Harry flew backwards and landed on the ground on his back. Slash marks formed on his chest and after a few seconds Harry was laying in a pool of his own blood. Severus had quickly rushed over and leaned over Harry. He began to perform the counter curse that healed up all of Harry's new wounds. The blood surrounding Harry began to clear up, and his cuts were forming back together.

Harry groaned a little and opened his eyes just enough to see Severus leaning over him. Struggling to speak, Harry cracked out the words "I came down here to see you," before he closed his eyes and passed out.

The Potions Master - a great, dark man lifted up the small boy. He hoisted him up, grabbed underneath his body, and lifted him off the ground. Severus then carried Harry back to the dungeon chambers in which Severus lived.

Harry woke up in Snape's large king bed, covered in soft, velvet covers.


End file.
